Andy (Master ventus)
Andrew (Andy) 'for short is the main character of Pokemon (Master ventus), his goal in life is to someday go down in history as the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer. He began his journey in Unova, when he chose Oshawott as his starter Pokemon. 'History Unova Arc Kanto Arc Kanto/Unova Arc After Andy befriends and captures Mewtwo in Cerulean Cave. Andy, Tristan and Hayley all decide to go home and go their separate ways. Hayley goes to Johto for the Battle Frontier, Tristan returns to his Gym in Aspertia City but Andy is not sure what to do. Tristan suggests that Andy goes to the Pokemon World Tournament, that recently came to Unova. When Andy realizes that it's far away from Aspertia City, Tristan suggests that he battle some of the new Gym Leaders. After battling Roxie and Marlon, Andy is in Nimbassa City where he meets up with Elesa again, and battles her in a rematch, he later decides to participate in the Pokemon Musical. Hoenn Arc Hoenn/Battle Frontier Arc Johto Arc Sinnoh Arc Kalos Arc Andy hears from Tristan, that most Mega Evolutions have happened mainly in the Kalos region. Andy is interested in finding out what the Kalos region even is. So he takes off with Dawn and Barry, when he first arrives in Kalos he sents all of his Pokemon back to Aspertia City except Oshawott, Pikachu and Phanpy. When they arrive in Vaniville Town, Dawn decides to stay behind because she wants to train her Prinplup and the rest of her Pokemon. Andy and Barry later meet Shauna, after getting Fennekin from her friend Tierno she later becomes friends with Andy and Barry and asks if she can travel with them across Kalos. Sometime when the three arrive in Santalune City, Andy meets the Gym Leader Viola and her older sister Alexa, sometime after defeating Viola she decides that she wants to travel with Andy so she can take pictures of all kinds of places across Kalos. 'Appearance' Andy has dark brown hair and eyes. He wears a red baseball cap with white in the back, and a black brim. He wears a blue jacket zipped down at the bottom showing his black shirt, he wears a blue messanger bag, black pants, red and black high tops that are white at the bottom. 'Pokemon' Currently in Rotation At Aspertia City When leaving for a new region, Andy leaves his past Pokemon with his friend Tristan in Aspertia City. Released Borrowed 'Badges' 'Unova' *Trio Badge (Unova Arc) *Basic Badge (Unova Arc) *Insect Badge (Unova Arc) *Bolt Badge (Unova Arc) *Quake Badge (Unova Arc) *Jet Badge (Unova Arc) *Freeze Badge (Unova Arc) *Legend Badge (Unova Arc) *Toxic Badge (Kanto/Unova Arc) *Wave Badge (Kanto/Unova Arc) 'Trivia' *Andy has used every starter Pokemon at least once except Blue's Sceptile and Dawn's Prinplup. **He owns both Oshawott and Emboar, and also has used a rental Snivy in a Pokemon Movie. **He also owns the three starters of Kanto and Johto, he owns a Swampert and borrowed May's Combusken. **He owns an Infernape and borrows Barry's Torterra. Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Trainers Category:Characters Category:League Champions